


Urged You To (Do It)

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jevil gets flipping rekt, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Seam is dying inside, Shipping, This Is STUPID, XD I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE, spicy meatballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: For a few days now, Jevil has been acting quite strange recently... He's been jumping all over the place, always having a flushed emotion, tensing when Seam gets close, stumbling on his words, and literally hyperventilating when Seam literally invites him into the shop. Seriously, the jester's acting weird. Why not resolve it sooner or later? Or even tonight...





	Urged You To (Do It)

"Oh dear," Seam exclaimed as he paced back and forth across the room and back. Jevil had been acting quite strange for some time. Now he's been manifesting odd habits like making excuses to sleep in Seam's shop.

"Jevil," Seam knocked at the jester's door in the castle one day. "Jevil, uh... could we talk... for a while? Are you busy or what?" 

The door swung open and the demon poked his head out the door.

"H-hi, ah... S-Seam-y... ehehe," Jevil's voice came out in a soft whine. Seam furrowed his face in concern. 

"Are you ok Jevil? You seem... troubled," he murmured.

"M-m-me? Troubled troubled? No no mmmm... ah... just uh..." The jester fumbled over his words. Seam put a paw on his shoulder.

"Certainly you're troubled. You can barely speak without stumbling! What's wrong?" 

Jevil trembled at the contact on him and teetered back and forth. "Oh god, oh good god! S-Seam... w-why?" he winced as if it were uncomfortable for his best friend to even touch him. His voice was somewhat sweet in a way Seam can't describe. 

Strange.

Seam looked baffled a bit. Jevil sounded so desperate and lonely. So desperate that he would probably put a cat collar on with a leash. He could just imagine the mewling and purrs Jevil would imitate. How cute- 

Wait a minute. Why was Seam thinking of that in the first place?! Sure Jevil can be a total wreck and literally start randomly flirting with like whoever. It was always someone saying, "This is hot" with like soup or cakes then Jevil busts in like, "BUT ITS NOT AS HOT AS ME!" Then Seam would have to drag him by the tail down back to the shop to scold him and possibly shove him in a closet or occasional cabinet. This was normal but thinking of literally owning him made Seam shiver in thought. 

"S-so... ah... what was it you want... to t-talk about?... Uh... eheh..." Jevil smiled reluctantly. Seam looked at Jevil. He looked like an absolute wreck. He wore a torn up yellow scarf, black shirt and black shorts with fluffy worn down slippers. What happened to Jevil's normally crazy attire? Well, Seam was kind of wearing the same thing, but a torn brown scarf swung around his neck and he didn't wear any shoes. 

"Oh, I don't know..." Seam laughed. 

Jevil uttered, "B-back to my room? Please please? I..."

Seam put a finger to the jester's lips to silence him. Oh, of course, it was necessary what are you talking about. 

"Alright, Desperado," Seam winked with a smirk. 

He shoved Jevil back into his room and closed the door. 

Jevil's room was painted a light pastel purple with card suits all painted black in a distinctive scattered pattern. His wardrobe was off to the right with his bed in the right corner of the room with a desk to the left. 

"Lock the door lock the door!" Jevil reminded in a hyper voice. Seam locked the door with a click. The jester flopped on the bed howling in laughter. Seam sat next to him and put Jevil on his lap. Jevil kept playing with his tail, swatting and pinning it triumphantly onto the bed. Every time the demon would purr, Seam felt relaxed. 

"You look so cute, so innocent when you play with your tail," Seam whispered half to himself. 

"H-huh? S-Seamy?" Jevil's face flushed.

Seam just snickered and batted at the bells on Jevil's hat. Jevil looked highly embarrassed; he twined his tail in Seams. Seam laughed quietly to himself in amusement. His expression was so calm and soothing to Jevil. He didn't really get to see the cat like this, all free-flowing and playful. Then in a moment, Jevil was cut off guard and was pinned down abruptly out of thought.

"S-Seam! W-what was that for?" He nearly wailed. 

Seam gave no answer but just smiled at him. Adorable little smile that was. He stuck his tongue out then got up.

"What are you doing?" Jevil asked. 

"What does it look like?" Seam took his shirt off coolly and dramatically flung it to the side. Jevil stared wide-eyed in a startled expression. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. Nope. Blurry-eyed Jevil sat there with a shocked expression. He held his nose (if he even has one) just incase of a nosebleed. 

Ok.

This is hot.

Seam winked then pounced again on the demon. 

Jevil gave a sound of surprise, "Seam what are you doing?" The cat just licked a paw and drew it over his tail. Jevil looked around the room nervously and just curled his tail into Seam's. 

"Jevil," He murmured as he just licked his friend's face. 

How long till this relationship will end? Well, the castle residents were always gossiping about the two. 

+-+-+-+

"Hey, Jevil told me 'I wouldn't love 10 Hathys for a partner like Seam'! This proves the two are so close!" a Rudinn whispered to another Rudinn. 

"So what? I already knew that in the first place," the Rudinn replied in a grumble. 

"Hhhmph, it wasn't really fair of Jevil to reject one Hathy on Valentine's day when she tried to ask him out..." the Rudinn who started the conversation hissed. 

"Yeah right."

"What? She's really nice!"

"You like her."

"Do not!"

+-+-+-+

Seam purred as he daydreamed. His head was dazed and his vision fuzzy. The face of a blushing Jevil appeared in front of him. He moved his tail up and down against Jevil's rapidly.

"S-Seamy... oh my gosh, oh gosh," Jevil's voice cracked pleasantly. His hand trailed up to stroke Seam's fur. He scratched him behind the ears softly, comfortingly. The cat rested his head on Jevil's chest and purred gratefully. A few long minutes past. Jevil gestured Seam to come closer. 

Their tails brushed against each other.

No, even closer. 

He wasn't quite satisfied.

Hmm...

Close enough! 

Ok, too close too close p-please...

Ok right there.

Jevil kissed Seam. He tucked in further. They were so close that Seam's fur brushed against Jevil's face. Seam's ears angled towards his. Their eyes were closed and calm. Jevil let out a few small cries as it went on. He clung tightly to him. 

And at long last, they finally stopped and broke away. Jevil looked absolutely dazed. Lingering tastes of Dark Candy and tea was shared between the two. Saliva dripped down from Jevil's lips as he smiled at the cat. He nuzzled Seam and ruffled his ears in affection. Seam's head ducked down and he licked the demon in the neck. 

Jevil tensed right away, "S-Seam? What are-" his words slurred into wordless moans as Seam buried his face into Jevil's neck. Soft mewls emerged from Seam as he slightly daydreamed.

"Seam!" Jevil fidgeted, his tail waving around. Seam barely heard as he bit down on the coils of his neck. No harm was done, it was just a playful nip. 

"Aah~... H-hey Seamy?" Jevil lurched. He couldn't really move cause Seam was pinning him down. His face heated up in a blush as he lashed his tail helplessly. Seam softly breathed on his neck and lapped at it calmly. The licking gradually sped up. Jevil thrashed around in a desperate attempt to hopefully get out.

But why would he want to get out of something he wanted? Did he do this for contentment? Entertainment? Possibly to get Seam's attention? Well, it's happening and escalating quickly! 

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit," he chanted out loud. He petted Seam again. His soft touch had Seam meowing for possibly more. Jevil stops. He licked his lips then gently kisses Seam again. It was passionate and warm. Blissful and euphoric. The emotions echoed and revolved around the room like a carousel. Their tails curled almost into a heart. The room was hot with affection. 

Seam held a paw on Jevil's scarf and tucked him closer. Soft noises escaped the demon but he made no protest. Fur brushed against Jevil's neck and face. Warmth seethed and crackled between the two. Slowly they pulled away, a thread of saliva between their lips.

"Ehehe was that... good enough for you?" Seam laughed nervously.

"Oh, it was amazing, chaotic, and extraordinary!" Jevil answered hastily. 

Seam's fur fluffed up.

"Chaotic much?" he giggled sweetly. 

Jevil yawned and shrugged. His eyes closed and he went straight to sleep. Seam smiled at the jester as he curled around him. Drowsiness hung over his head like a cloud.

"Good night," he whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okiii, so to start us off this is a re-post on my account on WattPad so don't burn me for using something that I posted on a different site. Oki? We good? Oki now go on reading more stuff child. Bye uwu.


End file.
